1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate with a alveolar radiating face for radiant burners.
2. Prior Art
Radiant burner plates generally have rows of through holes serving to channel the mixture of fuel and combustion agent from the rear face of the plate to the radiating face. In order to increase the radiating power of the plate, the prior art has already contemplated in the front face of the plate, cavities or alveoli forming a plurality of holes. A hole which has been truncated before leading out onto the front face of the plate in fact distributes the flame produced by it in such a manner that it heats the surfaces surrounding the cavity or alveolus.
Nevertheless, in known plates the alveoli formed leave between them a certain number of holes which do not increase the radiating power of the plate.
The present invention seeks to obviate the above-mentioned and other disadvantages of known arrangements with the aid of a radiant burner plate having an alveolar front face and made of a ceramic material, in which rows of holes are formed for the passage of the fuel-combustion agent mixture and in which it is possible to provide alveoli regularly disposed in rows and ensuring the participation of all the holes existing in the plate, irrespective of the staggered, squared or offset pattern of the rows of holes.